


Kék Hortenzia

by MoiraLumi



Category: Original - Fandom, own - Fandom
Genre: M/M, bunny writes, mondocon, versenyre
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraLumi/pseuds/MoiraLumi
Summary: A 2018-as őszi conra készült ez z írás, amit meg is nyert nekem. Köszönöm szépen!A történet egy része megjelent a decemberi számban is egy gyönyörű fanarttal, amit egyszerűen imádtam!





	Kék Hortenzia

Ez a történet nem úgy kezdődik, mint a tündérmesék általában. Nincs óperenciás tenger, nincs király, nincs sárkány, nincs három gyermek és nincs kaland bizonyítási vágytól fűtve. Óceán mondjuk volt, az Atlanti. Király helyett meg királynő, nem más, mint az angol. Gyermek, na, az tényleg nem volt meg sárkány sem. Szörnyeteg az igen, de ez is nézőpont kérdése. Volt még egy száz-tizenhét éves férfi is. Becsületes nevén Ciar O'Connell.

Ciar ír volt, a fekete hajú fajtája közül való és erre mindig is roppant büszke volt. Az orcája és az orrháta persze így is tele volt szeplőkkel; sőt még a válla is, a bőre pedig sápadt. Tehát, a haja fekete volt, félhosszú, jobb oldalon egy kék tincs omlott a vállára a füle mögül. A szeme gránitszürke, a mosolya pimasz. Évtizedek óta írásból élt, persze változatos álneveken jelentette meg a regényeit. Általában a horror és a misztikum műfajában alkotott, de néha, amikor olyan hangulatban volt, kiadott egy-egy érzelgős, romantikus regényt is. A nyilvánosság előtt sosem mutatkozott, ez őrizte meg az inkognitóját. Bérelt emberek álltak a kiadója szolgálatában, akik eljátszották a szerepét és jól begyakorolt aláírásával dedikálták a könyveit évente kétszer.

Ciar nem volt jó vagy rossz, szent vagy gonosz. Egyszerűen csak kíváncsi volt. Az eltelt évtizedek sem mutattak meg neki mindent, ami érdekelte, a kérdéseire újabb és újabb kérdés volt a válasz; minden szerteágazott és újabb, rejtett oldalukat mutatták a dolgok. Mindig volt valami.

Ezúttal a saját, nem emberi oldala hajtotta. Meg akarta idézni a Kecskefejűt; ő arról volt ismert, hogy sok mindenre tudta választ és rendkívül bölcs volt. Vagy őrült. Ciar azt mindenesetre pontosan tudta - na jó, csak sejtette -, hogy az kérni fog valamit a szívességért cserébe. A nagy hatalmú lények általában kérnek valamit. Tiszta sor. Így hát Ciar úgy gondolta, egy jóskő megfelelő fizettség lenne. Már csak találni kellett egyet. Ám az nem volt könnyű feladat. Sose volt az. Annál is inkább, mivel a jóskő egyszerű szikla darabnak látszik - csak a boszorkányok látják igaz valóját és csak ők tudják használni is.

Ciar természetesen nem volt boszorkány. Tehát kellett találnia egy boszorkányt is a jóskő mellé. Boszorkányt találni manapság pedig cseppet sem volt könnyű feladat.

Ami azt illeti, Salem óta nem volt könnyű.

A hosszú élet nem csak a nyilvánosságtól való tartózkodással járt, de tizenöt évente költöznie is kellett. Mielőtt a kedves szomszédoknak feltűnik, hogy nem öregszik. Néha, ha balhé volt, hamarabb is el kellett tűnnie. Ez kétszer fordult elő addig.

Ez alkalommal egy álmosnak tűnő kisvárosba költözött, az angliai Cheshire megyében. Egy egyszintes házat vett meg az erdő szélén, pazar kilátással. Az írók álma, inspiráló és csendes. Ha nyüzsgésre vágyott, a legközelebbi várost negyven perces autózással elérhette. Tökéletes.

A kisváros pontosan olyan volt, mint az efféle kisvárosok. Mindenki ismert mindenkit, állt egy viharvert ház a dombon, amit mindenki kísértetjárta birtoknak vélt, volt könyvtár, néhány kávézó és étterem, meg ilyen-olyan egyéb bolt.

Kék Hortenzia. Ez volt neve az ezoterikus boltnak, ami a városka főutcája mögött helyezkedett el. Ciar pontosan ilyen helyet keresett. Félig amatőrök, félig profik, talán wiccások, akik mindenféle hasznos dolgokat árultak gyógyfüvektől elkezdve szárított virágokon és különböző gyertyákon át mindenféle ásványokig.

Szüksége volt néhány alapvető hozzávalóra a rituáléhoz, amivel megidézhette a Kecskefejűt, ígyhát első adandó alkalommal betért a Kék Hortenziába.

A tekintetét azonnal megragadta a fiú, aki unottan állt a pult mögött. Volt benne valami. A haja szőke volt, már-már fehér, laza kontyba kötve a tarkójánál, amiből néhány kósza tincs megszökött; a szeme pedig zöld volt, mint a macskáké. Fehér ujjas volt rajta, lazán fűzött nyakkal. A pulton előtte, a sarokban volt egy pénztárgép, mellette jegyzettömb és tollak egy hengeres tartóban - bizonyára megrendelések feljegyzéséhez. A tömb mellett egy öreg, műanyag, türkizkék telefon pihent, amellett egy sötétkék üvegtálban cukorkák. Maga a pult üvegből volt, egyfajta vitrinként szolgált, néhány értékesebb vagy ritkább tárgy az üveglap alatt feküdt. A fiú felpillantott, amikor Ciar benyitott és megcsörrent az apró csengő az ajtó fölött; konstatálta a férfi jelenlétét, majd teljes figyelmével visszafordult a mobilja felé.

Ciar elfordította a fejét, és lassan körbesétált a boltban, összegyűjtve mindent, amire szüksége volt. A fiú a pult mögött figyelte telefonja kijelzője fölött, annak ellenére, hogy úgy tett, mintha nem érdekelné; Ciar érezte a hátán a tekintetét.

Amikor megtalált mindent, letette a kupacot a pultra. A fiú félretette a mobilt, és unott képpel lehúzta az áfonyás fehér teát, a fekete gyertyákat, a krétát, a szárított füvet és mezei virágokat, a zsályát, a füstölőt, a tekintélyes méretű rózsakvarcot és végül felnézett. A tekintetük találkozott és Ciar látta a felismerést a fiú szemében. Egy pillanat alatt rájött, hogy nem volt véletlen, hogy a férfi elsétált a kristálygömbök mellett, nem volt lelkes kontár, hanem pontosan tudta, mit keresett és mire fogja használni.

\- Adhatok még mást is? - kérdezte végül.

\- Ami azt illeti, lenne még valami, amire szükségem lenne - felelte Ciar. Kissé közelebb hajolt a fiúhoz és mélyen a szemébe nézett. - Egy jóskőt szeretnék.

\- Nincs.

\- Ezt elég gyorsan rávágtad, kölyök.

A fiú néhány pillanatig csak nézett a férfi szemébe. Úgy tűnt, latolgatta, mit feleljen.

\- Ez egy nagyon ritka dolog - mondta aztán lassan. - Emlékeznék rá, ha lenne nekünk ilyen. De neked, csak neked megteszem, hogy újra megnézem.

Ciar a fiúra mosolygott.

\- Köszönöm. Nem tudom, mikor lesz időm erre járni megint, szóval, ha itt hagyok egy névjegykártyát, megtennéd, hogy rám csörögsz, ha megtudsz valamit? - kérdezte kis híján dorombolva. Elővett egy névjegykártyát és a pultra helyezte.

\- Ez ügyesebb volt, mintha egyszerűen csak elkérted volna a számom - jegyezte meg a fiú két ujját a névjegyre helyezve. Maga felé húzta. Ciar vigyorgott.

\- Megadtad volna?

A fiú elmosolyodott és lustán a tenyerébe ejtette az állát.

\- Még a nevemet sem tudod.

Ezen ne múljon.

\- Hogy hívnak?

A fiú az ujjai közé fogta a kártyát és megfordította. A pénztárgép melletti tartóból kivett egy tollat és a névjegy határa firkantott valamit, aztán visszaadta. Ciar a papírért nyúlt és ahogy át akarta venni, összeért az ujjuk. Forróság öntötte el a testét, és nem tehetett ellene semmit. Elsöprő, megállíthatatlan érzés volt. Pontosan tudta, hogy tűz lobog körülötte, mint egy ádáz aura, a szeme teljesen fekete és visszatükröződik benne a lángnyelvek tánca.

A fiú lassan, egyáltalán nem ijedten elengedte a névjegyet és megbabonázva meredt a férfira.

\- Te… Te egy pokolkutya vagy… - suttogta megilletődötten, majd félrehajtotta a fejét. - Még sosem láttam pokolkutyát. Nagyon ritkák vagytok.

\- Ez bizonyára azért lehet, mert meg kell halni hozzá - felelte Ciar, kissé visszhangzó hangon. A tűz elhalványult körülötte, és lassan kialudt. - Te miféle lény vagy? Halandó érintése nem fed fel, és neked ellenállni sem tudtam.

A fiú nyelt egyet.

\- Én… - Habozott és elfordította a fejét, lesütötte a szemét, az alsó ajkát pedig beharapta. Ciar finoman megmozdította a kezét, mintha füsötöt hajtana el. A fiú ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint annak előtte, azzal az apró különbséggel, hogy a füle hegyes volt. A fejét nem fordította vissza, csak a férfira pillantott. Halványan elmosolyodott és szólásra nyitotta a száját. Ciar megannyi tűhegyes fogacskát látott elővillanni.

\- Kelta tündér - suttogta. Nem csoda, hogy nem akarta elárulni, a kelta tündéreknek nem volt túl jó híre. A fiú fanyarul elmosolyodott és ismét lesütötte a szemét. A kelta tündérek hírhedten szerették a csínyeket. Ez persze a legudvariasabb megfogalmazás volt, az esetek döntő többségében vagy őrületbe, vagy öngyilkosságba hajszolták szerencsétlen, kiszemelt áldozatukat; miközben ők jól mulattak saját meglátásuk szerint.

\- Rendben van - suttogta végül a tündér enyhe daccal. Ciar megfordította a kártyát az ujjai között. Egy név és egy telefonszám állt rajta szálkás betűkkel. Ailin. Szóval ez volt a neve. - Segítek neked, pokolkutya.

Ciar felnézett Ailinre, szemöldöke a homloka tetejére szaladt a csodálkozástól. Szórakozott mosolya eltűnt.

\- És mégis miért tennéd?

\- Kérek majd valamit cserébe.

Helyben is vagyunk. Ciar mosolya visszatért.

\- És mégis mi lehet az, amit egy magamfajta meg tud adni neked és neked meg is éri? - kérdezte simogató hangon. Próbálta elrejteni széles vigyorát, ahogy közelebb hajolt Ailinhez.

\- Szükségem lenne egy testőrre. Nem mintha nem tudnám megvédeni magam, de egy pokolkutya pusztán a jelenlétével eléggé meggyőző lenne.

\- Testőr?

\- Néhány évente vannak gyűléseink. Eléggé… el tudnak vadulni a végére.

Ciar lassan bólintott.

\- Rendben. - Kezet nyújtott, hogy megpecsételjék az alkut. Ailin rá mosolygott és elfogadta a felajánlott jobbot. Amint kezük összeért, lángaura ölelte át Ciart, Ailin kivillantotta hegyes fogácskáit. Az író gyorsan eleresztette a fiút. Nem bánta volna, ha más módját választják az egyezség szentesítésének, de nem akart mohó lenni - vagy felgyújtani a boltot.

\- Van valami, ami mindig is érdekelt - mondta kissé álmodozóan, játékos felhanggal.

\- Mi lenne az?

Ciar nem válaszolt, csak belemarkolt a pultra tett cukorkába. Ailin összehúzta a szemét, hangtalanul beszívta a levegőt és rosszat sejtve, várakozóan bent is tartotta. Ugye, nem… Ugye nem… Ciar elvigyorodott és a fiú elé szórta a pultra. Ugye de.

Ailin felsóhajtott aztán mérgesen a férfira meredt.

\- Muszáj volt?

\- Igen.

Ailin ismét sóhajtott, majd egyesével, hangosan számlálva elkezdte a markába gyűjteni a cukorkákat. Szóval igaz. A tündéreknek meg kell számolniuk minden eléjük szóródott szemes apróságot.

\- Mi lenne, ha egy kávé mellett beszélgetnénk tovább? - kérdezte csevegő hangon az író, miközben figyelte, ahogy Ailin a markába gyűjti a cukorkát. A tündér csak azután válaszolt, hogy az összes szem - huszonhárom - a markában pihent. Visszaborította őket a cukortartóba, majd felnézett a férfira.

\- Szerencséd van. Megkóstolhatod a legjobb a kávét a megye déli részében - felelte Ailin komolyan. Ciar elvigyorodott.

\- Pompás.

A megye déli részének legjobb kávéját pedig Ailin maga készítette, mint kiderült. Ciar a tündér teraszán találta magát egy óra múlva. Kissé megilletődött.

A terasz hatalmas volt és árnyas, rattan kanapéval és kerek üveglapos asztallal meg feketére festett kovácsoltvas székekkel.

\- Elárulok neked egy titkot, pokolkutya - mondta Ailin miután már egymással szemben ültek, gőzölgő, illatos kávécsodákkal előttük az asztalon. A tündér lustán kavargatta sütőtökös lattéját, a vastag tejszínhab a tetején makacsul a kanál útjába állt. - A jóskő nem létezik.

Ciar felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Hogy micsoda? Legendák szólnak róla! Ötvenhárom ember–

\- Ötvenhárom féle képpen halt meg, miközben kereste az évszázadok alatt, tudom, tudom, én is ismerem a legendákat. De ez csak mese. A kő valójában csak egy kő.

Ailin kivette a kanalat a pohárból és az alátétre tette. Óvatosan kortyolt egyet a kávéból, majd elégedetten hümmögött.

\- A tündérek is csak egy szép mese - vágott vissza Ciar. - Még senki sem látott egyet sem. Ó, várj csak…  
Ailin grimaszolt, de nem hagyta, hogy Ciar szarkazmusa megzavarja.

\- A hozzáértők vízbe teszik, mondjuk egy vízzel telt tálba vagy ilyesmi és akkor a víztükrön látják a jövőt.

\- Várj egy kicsit. Hozzáértők? Én úgy tudtam, csak boszorkányok tudják használni.

Ailin bólintott.

\- Meg tündérek is.

\- Hát persze! A tündérek közel állnak a természethez, mint a boszorkányok! Akkor a druidák vagy a sámánok is képesek rá. Te pedig tündér vagy, szóval tudsz segíteni nekem!

Ailin lassan ismét bólintott.

\- Tulajdonképpen igen. De neked nem használatra kell a kő. Szóval mit érsz azzal, ha én tudom olvasni a jövőt?

\- Hm, igazad van. Téged mégsem adnálak ajándékba.

\- Ez igazán rendes tőled.

\- Nem tesz semmit. Tehát… mit javasolsz?

Ailin megvonta a vállát.

\- Találj más ajándékot. Egyáltalán, kinek ajándékoznál ilyesmit?

\- A Kecskefejűnek.

Ailin szeme elkerekedett, az ajkai elváltak egymástól csodálkozásában, majd elmosolyodott. Tudta - mindenki tudta -, kire hivatkoztak így, mert a valódi nevén nem gyakran mertek beszélni róla. Nem ismert senkit, aki személyesen találkozott volna vele, és ez még inkább óvatosságra intette.

\- Mit akarsz tőle? - kérdezte halkan a tündér. Letette a kávéját és a karamellás sütikre pillantott, amik egy tányéron pihentek az asztal közepén. A pokolkutya megvonta a vállát.

\- Nem igazán tudom. Kérdéseim vannak és azt remélem, ő tudja a válaszokat.

Ismét hallgattak.

\- Ha így is lenne, úgysem mondaná meg - vélte Ailin.

Újabb csönd.

\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy létezik egyáltalán? - kérdezte a fiú, a homlokát ráncolva.

\- Eddig az voltam.

\- Mit akarsz tudni? Mik a kérdéseid? - Ailin halkan nevetett. - Az élet értelme?

Ciar elvörösödött. A játékosan gúnyos kérdés pont célba talált.

\- Talán. Nem tudom.

\- Ugyan már, Ciar! Nem gondolhatod komolyan!

Ciar lecsapta a csészéjét az asztalra.

\- Meghaltam, Ailin! - sziszegte a fogai közül, dühösen a fiú szemébe nézve. - Feláldoztam magam egy csapat vadidegen emberért, darabokra szakadt a testem, olyan fájdalmat éltem át, amiről elképzelni sem tudtam, hogy létezik, aztán felébredtem! Egy pillanatig tartott és az egész olyan volt, mint egy rettenetes rémálom. Más lettem. Tudni akarom, hogy miért és mi végre. Tudni akarom, ki vagyok.

\- Sajnálom, én… én nem tudtam - motyogta zavartan Ailin. Ciar legyintett.

\- Mindegy, már nem számít. - A pokolkutyák születése nem volt vidám történet. A férfi jókorát kortyolt a cappichinójából. - Igazad volt. Tényleg nagyon finom a kávé.

Ailin halványan rá mosolygott.

\- Megkóstolod a kekszet is? - közelebb tolta a férfihez a tányért. Ő kivett egy darabot és jóízűen beleharapott.

\- Ezt is te sütötted? - kuncogott.

\- Ami azt illeti, igen - ismerte el Ailin.

\- Ha yorkshire pudingot is ilyen jól csinálsz, összeházasodunk.

\- Nem szaladsz egy kicsit előre? - kérdezett vissza a tündér széles mosollyal. Ciar nevetett.

\- Az első randin rögtön áthívtál magadhoz - kontrázott rá. Ailin a pokolkutyával nevetett.

\- Ott a pont.

\- Vehetek még egyet?

\- Persze.

Ciar végül úgy döntött, hogy nem idézi meg a Kecskefejűt. Egyébként sem talált megfelelő ajándékot a szolgálataiért és a megzavarása engesztelésére. Egyre több és több időt töltött a Kék Hortenziában és úgy általában Ailin társaságában. A tündérrel szinte mindenről tudott értekezni, és úgy érezte, néhány kérdésére választ is kapott. A többi kérdés? Majd Ailinnel együtt megtalálják a válaszokat azokra is. Idejük bőven volt rá.

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!
> 
> Nem vagyok rajzművész, de ilyenek a saját illusztrációim a karakterekről:  
> Ciar: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1EbIHQFo51H5Z-TzVaUaU8pRyjuVGeJR7/view  
> Ailin: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fzOMb0VUMP7ykW7Okkl6GQYxMW5DFFhE/view
> 
> UI:  
> Egy kis segítség a kiejtéshez: Ciar nevét "kír"-nek, Ailin nevét pedig "éjlin"-nek ejtették a kelták. Nem én találtam ki őket :)


End file.
